Jonathan Joestar
Jonathan Joestar – główny bohater Phantom Blood, pierwszej części Przedziwnych przygód JOJO. Jest jedynym biologicznym synem zamożnego biznesmena George'a Joeastara I. Cechuje go życzliwość i uczciwość. Jego życie zmienia się i obfituje w tragedie po adoptowaniu Dio przez George'a. Pod okiem Willa Zeppeliego Jonathan zostaje użytkownikiem fali. Wygląd Dzieciństwo Zgodnie z normami epoki wiktoriańskiej strój Jonathana z dzieciństwa składał się z koszuli z kołnierzykiem, bryczesami i parą długich skarpet z butami. Towarzyszył temu blezer, kamizelka i krawat albo szelki. Jako szlachcic czasami zastępował krawat wstążką podobną do ojca. * Podczas boksu nosi swobodny strój bokserski składający się z podkoszulek, szortów i rękawic bokserskich. * Podczas swojego pobytu z Eriną Jonathan zakłada również kaszkiet i parę butów do kolan. * Krocząc po rzece, nosi dwuczęściowy strój kąpielowy w paski. Dorosłość Jako dorosły, Jonathan jest wysokim (195 cm/6'5 "), niezwykle umięśnionym człowiekiem o elegancji dżentelmena. Jego typowy strój odzwierciedla jego szlachetne pochodzenie, charakteryzujące się stylizowanymi tunikami na koszulach z długim rękawem. Powtarzające się artykuły odzieżowe obejmują krawat, muszka, grube buty i kamizelka. * W domu Jonathan ma na sobie półformalny strój składający się z kołnierzyka, krawata i kurtki z podwiniętymi rękawami. * Podczas meczów uniwersyteckiego rugby nosi standardową koszulę rugby w paski i spodnie z długimi skarpetami. * Kiedy wyrusza na Ogre Street, by znaleźć lekarstwo na chorobę ojca, Jonathan zakłada zupełnie nowy strój złożony z wyściełanej kurtki i spodni, wraz z czapką Deerstalker i długim płaszczem. * Podczas treningu z Zeppelim rozbiera się do stylizowanego podkoszulka z opaskami, a w pewnym momencie kółeczka. * Podczas swojej wyprawy do Windknight's Lot Jonathan zakłada dwuwarstwową tunikę z muszką i czapką Deerstalker. * Po walce z Tarkusem przez resztę podróży nosi ściśle dopasowany podkoszulek z zakrytymi rękawami. W anime te rękawy są przekształcane w poduszki na ramiona. * Podczas miesiąca miodowego i ostatniego spotkania z Dio ma na sobie ozdobny garnitur z długim ogonem, kołnierzem z kołnierzykiem, paskami na ramionach i krawatem. Kolorystyka Osobowość Relacje Rodzina * George Joestar I * Mary Joestar * Danny * Erina Pendleton * Giorno Giovanna Przyjaciele * Robert E. O. Speedwagon * Will Anthonio Zeppeli * Poco * Tonpetty * Dire * Straizo Wrogowie * Dio Brando * Wang Chan * Tarkus * Bruford * Jack the Ripper Eyes of Heaven * Giorno Giovanna * Jotaro Kujo * Joseph Joestar * Kars Zdolności i Moce Zdolności Sportowe Jonathan przeżył ciężką przeszłość jako syn arystokraty i był znany w dzieciństwie jako przynajmniej kompetentny bokser. W życiu studenckim grał w Rugby u boku Dio Brando i był szanowany jako jedna z dwóch gwiazd Akademii Hugh Hudsona. Jeszcze przed poznaniem fali Jonathan był w stanie stawić czoła trzem bandytom, w tym Speedwagonowi, z ogromną siłą i siłą woli. Był w stanie posługiwać się różnymi rodzajami broni posiadanymi przez zbroje w rezydencji Joestara. Dokonał także niewiarygodnych wyczynów siły, takich jak skakanie z rękojeści miecza i dźwiganie się na drugie piętro, jednocześnie wykonując przewrócenie poręczy, mimo że jego ramię było hamowane przez włócznię przebijającą pierś. Być może jego największą siłą okazał się po ożywieniu i wzmocnieniu przez Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive Zeppeliego, w którym przedarł się przez 3 stalowe pręty, chwytając go za szyję, czego nawet potężny zombie Tarkus przyznał, że był niezdolny. Inteligencja Fala Jonathan ma do dyspozycji arsenał starożytnych technik sztuk walki, najbardziej odziedziczony po Willu A. Zeppelim i wykorzystujący falę. Niektóre są jego oryginalnym dziełem, każde kończy się na „Overdrive”. Ataki * Zoom Punch (ズームパンチ Zūmu Panchi) * Sendo Hamon Overdrive (仙道波紋疾走 Sendō Hamon Ōbādoraibu) * Scarlet Overdrive (Sukāretto Ōbādoraibu) * Podwodny Turquoise Blue Overdrive (水中のための青縁波紋疾走 Suichū no Tame no Tākoizu Burū Ōbādoraibu) * Overdrive Zapora (波紋疾走連打 Ōbādoraibu Renda) * Metal Silver Overdrive (銀色の波紋疾走 Metaru Shirubā Ōbādoraibu) * Life Magnetism Overdrive (生命磁気への波紋疾走 Seimei jiki e no Ōbādoraibu) * Sunlight Yellow Overdrive ' (山吹き色の波紋疾走 ''Sanraito Ierō Ōbādoraibu) Leczenie Jedną z głównych zalet fali jest zdolność do uzdrowienia ciała do pewnego stopnia. Podczas swojej bitwy z Doobiem Jonathan był w stanie wyrzucić truciznę z krwiobiegu za pomocą transfuzji Hamona. Podczas bitwy z Tarkusem był także w stanie wyleczyć złamaną szyję po otrzymaniu '''Supreme Pass Overdrive od Zeppeliego. Bronie * Luck i Pluck (幸運ラックと勇気プラック Rakku to Purakku): Po swojej porażce Bruford dał Jonathanowi swój miecz, który odegrał ważną rolę w ostatecznej bitwie przeciwko Dio, gdzie Jonathan był w stanie przeciwdziałać zamrażającej zdolności Dio poprzez napełnienie miecza falą, aby uniknąć bezpośredniego kontaktu z ciałem Dio. Stand Historia Wczesne życie (1868-1881) Jako niemowlę Jonathan uczestniczył w wypadku powozu, w wyniku którego zmarła jego matka, Mary Joestar. Ten sam wypadek pośrednio przyniósł Dio Brando do jego życia, ponieważ jego ojciec, George Joestar I, założył, że ojciec Dio uratował mu życie i przyrzekł spłacić ten dług. Dwanaście lat później Jonathan pomaga młodej dziewczynie o imieniu Erina Pendleton, która jest prześladowana przez dwa bachory, mimo że nie ma siły, by właściwie bronić swojego honoru. Wyjawia, że zamierza zostać prawdziwym dżentelmenem, który postanowił pomóc jej tylko w osiągnięciu tego celu. Po spotkaniu z Dio życie Jonathana kręci się w piekle, gdy Dio próbuje złamać ducha Jonathana poprzez dominację i izolację. W tym czasie Jonathan krzyżuje ścieżki z Eriną; oboje stają się blisko i ostatecznie zakochują się. Dio dowiaduje się o tym i postanawia odmówić Jonathanowi jakiejkolwiek szansy na romans, zmuszając siłą pierwszy pocałunek Eriny, wywołując głęboki wstyd w dziewczynie. Po zapoznaniu się z czynem Dio, Jonathan konfrontuje się z nim w rezydencji Joestara, gdzie jego determinacja dla honoru Eriny i jego godności daje mu siłę do obezwładnienia Dio. Jonathan na krótko zauważa Kamienną Maskę na ścianie, która reaguje na krew Dio, ale jego uwagę rozprasza jego ojciec, który próbuje przerwać walkę, zanim nastąpi eskalacja. Mimo sprzeciwu wobec Dio Jonathan nie był w stanie później znaleźć Eriny, dowiadując się, że jego ukochany pies, Danny, zmarł po „przypadkowym” umieszczeniu w spalarni. Jonathan podejrzewał, że śmierć Danny'ego jest dziełem Dio, ale Dio zauważył, jaką osobą był Jonathan, i na razie postanowił udawać między nimi pokój. Phantom Blood (1888) Siedem lat później Jonathan uczęszcza do Akademii Hugh Hudsona, gdzie zamierza ukończyć studia jako archeolog. Podczas tego siedmioletniego okresu Jonathan był nadal ostrożny wobec Dio, pomimo swojej fasady. Kiedy George zachorował, Jonathan znalazł list od ojca Dio, Dario, i zdał sobie sprawę, że Dio otruł jego ojca, aby ukraść majątek rodziny Joestar. Chociaż nie miał żadnego fizycznego dowodu poza wyraźną niechęcią Dio do swojego biologicznego ojca, Jonathan pozostawił swoje pod opieką lekarzy, próbując znaleźć antidotum. Poszukiwania Jonathana zabierają go na Ogre Street, gdzie udaje mu się pozbyć przyjaźń miejscowego zbira Roberta E. O. Speedwagona, który próbował go zemścić, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kim był. Z pomocą Speedwagona Jonathan znajduje dostawcę trucizny Dio, Wang Chana, i otrzymuje antidotum na swojego ojca. Narodziny Wampira Dio przybywa do posiadłości i widzi Jonathana, Speedwagona i George'a czekających na niego wraz z policjantami, którzy zabiorą go za próbę morderstwa. Dio, poznawszy moc Kamiennej Maski, próbuje zabić Jonathana i użyć swojej krwi, by przekroczyć ludzkość i stać się nieśmiertelnym Wampirem. George otrzymuje ranę kłutą przeznaczoną dla Jonathana, zmuszając policjantów do otwarcia ognia na Dio, rzekomo zabijając go. Gdy Jonathan płacze, okazuje się, że Dio żyje i wykorzystuje swój nowy wampiryczny stan, by obezwładnić Speedwagona i zabić policjantów. Zwracając uwagę na nowo odzyskaną regenerację Dio, Jonathan jest zmuszony podpalić swój dom w nadziei, że zgromadzone ciepło go zabije. Po długiej walce Jonathan rzuca Dio w piekło i wbija go w posąg bogini Wenus, skutecznie więżąc go w płonącym budynku. Gdy Dio go przeklina, Jonathan zostaje wysadzony przed dworem przez eksplozję i pozostaje przy życiu pomimo wielu poparzeń i ran. Speedwagonowi udaje się zabrać Jonathana do szpitala, gdzie protagonistka widzi Erinę po raz pierwszy od siedmiu lat. Pomimo działań Dio w przeszłości, nie zmieniło to uczuć Eriny wobec Jonathana, gdy przywracała go do zdrowia. Trening Hamona Luck i Pluck Następca swojego mistrza Finałowa walka Małżeństwo i wniosek Dziedzictwo Historia Jonathana była znana tylko nielicznym, a mianowicie jego synowi George'owi Joestarowi II, a później jego wnukowi Josephowi Joestarowi i jego potomkom. Pomimo ostatniego czynu Jonathana, Dio udaje się zabrać bezgłowe ciało rywala za swoje i wynurza się z głębin oceanu sto lat później. Po uwolnieniu DIO o zmienionej nazwie używa ciała Jonathana do zaimpregnowania kilku kobiet: w wyniku tego rodzą się Giorno Giovanna, Donatello Versus, Ungalo i Rikiel. Następnie DIO przebija swoje nowe ciało za pomocą Łuku i Strzały, budząc możliwość użycia Standa. DIO dao także Enrico Pucci'emu jedną z kości Jonathana, aby zrealizować swoje marzenie o „wstępowaniu do Nieba”. Podczas wydarzeń Stardust Crusaders, DIO postanawia całkowicie zintegrować ciało Jonathana, aby udoskonalać swój Stand, używając krwi Josepha jako katalizatora, ale ostatecznie zostaje całkowicie pokonany przez prawnuka Jonathana, Jotaro Kujo. Po śmierci DIO z ręki Jotaro, on i Joseph odsłonili przed słońcem resztki ciała Jonathana, jako pozorny koniec ich sporu z DIO, pozwalając Jonathanowi odpocząć w pokoju. Steel Ball Run Odpowiednikiem Jonathana w Steel Ball Run jest Johnny Joestar, formalnie nazwany „Jonathan”. Rodzina Johnny'ego również ma szlachetne korzenia, ale zamiast tego zamieszkuje w Ameryce. Jednak wygląd i osobowość Johnny'ego bardzo różnią się od wyglądu Jonathana.